Double Trouble
by cuzimbored
Summary: I thought she liked me, that we had a connection when we kissed last night. So why is she making out with that guy in front of everybody today?
1. Chapter 1

Hello darlings,

Haven't chatted with you guys in a while. What you guys been up to?

Me, not much! I heard rumours about me quitting on writing and that I will never post anything anymore. Well, NOT TRUE! I have been writing and editing and working… and if you follow me on Twitter, then you already know the great news! I am getting ready to get published!

But the sad news is, I am now obligated to remove everything from here… you guys understand, right?!

This means that the stories I have not had the time to finish, will be not on here. But, as I will be getting my own personal website, I may be uploading them on my free time. And the stories that I decide to publish will have complete makeovers: new chapters; new characters and some stuff that I will remove. So, although the story will fundamentally stay the same, it will not be told the same way and some scenes will definitely be different.

So, if you are still interested in finding out what I am doing in terms of stories and wanting to finish to read the ones I started here, follow me on twitter (not too good at it but I will write you guys for any big changes) or just PM me or leave a review to let me know that you're still interested and I will make sure to contact you personally.

I will never say enough thank you to you guys, every single one of you, my sweet peas! You have been there for me since day 1 and I will never forget that. Make sure that I receive a message from you and I will give you gifts, discounts and whatnot when the printings are done. I'll even sign them for you before sending them out. Pretentious of me *giggle snort* but I'm excited.

Thank you guys again so much and I hope I'll see all of you in that next chapter I'm taking with my stories.

Love you with all my heart,

Lynn


	2. Thank you

Hi. This is not a chapter but a little thank you note to everyone.

When I first had the idea for this story, it was just supposed to be a two-chapter story. I never thought that you guys would like it so much. But you did and I feel very blessed. So, I want to take a few minutes to think each and everyone of you who, not only reviewed, but added me in your alerts and favorites. And mostly, mostly to every single one of you who subscribed to my website just to be able to read the story before everybody else.

First, I want to thank God for this incredible gift he gave me. This talent, if I may call it that, is a blessing and helps me get through the day or express all my messed-up emotions and thoughts in form of stories. Thank you Lord.

Disney… For making that little movie called High School Musical, so many years ago.

My hubby... For putting up with me when I lock the door and put you out, being lost in my imaginary world. Thank you for not forcing me out and patiently waiting for me while taking care of the children. You are a real gem. And also for actually reading them now and then, even though I know you hate HSM lmao lmao.

Keyes… since the beginning, since the research stages, since the first word, you've always been by my side. Thank you for your patience, for all the sleepless nights spent chatting with me, putting up with me, asking me all the right questions and helping me find the right pace, mood and words for each and every chapter. You have helped me discern Sharpay and Gabriella's essence and the right mood and set of mind. You are a real sweetheart.

FG… thank you for putting up with my bad moods, my ... You know what ;) and mostly, for being a real friend. I can tell you anything and pass out all my frustrations on you and therefore clear my head and you take it all in without complaining. You are priceless… I owe you so much.

Each and every single one of you for reviewing, writing me little messages, subscribing to my webpage, adding me to your favorites and alerts. You are the best readers a writer could ask for.

Pumpkinking5, Kaos2405, Katy, AddyD90, Midnight113, xZANESSA4LIFEx, Kateg20, Huni-Bun17, eef, xMexWithoutxYou, Jennabel, lylipuppies, colapola114, maccanut53, Zan lil, Clembo29, Ashlynxo, .lov3, Katy, Psj, Kelly Harper, ellakb, jazzyjizzle1994, Mai Linh, wackystrings215, smileforthecamera.x, Simple Things, baby fan, bimy88, blamethefire, Its-all-in-the-stars, percypig519,rsd42290, , tar heel superstar, trickydancefreak, Future Mrs Mendez, jamjamjamie302, lixxy227, LoveZanessaForever, meldmenzan, nikkinicky420, Padme Undomiel, starry3y3dangel, Sweetnothings01, XXCharisma-cakesXX, xxXXtroyellaisformeXXxx, Zanessatogetherforever, Zettaiyo, elbbubniaevili, flawed perfection, ratzilla, al3xia, dmatt, zanessaforever, aarman3, cb8383, bakealake, michelle, jan, boomdigga102, kahlen, someonelikeyou10, dahlia, rememberdecember, dy12255, bernadette, enid gisella, mleestiles, alex.b, casstudies, amcuglie, paigee96, vickie louise, c4drake, efi, pj425, angel, jul, charley1122, chezza, hannah, nabs, katy, fudge, vEnA, milla, tn33, franci243, taw091300, troyellabrie, kristy, po, furne, sunnycougar, smartgirl, marie-pier, jrzang3l, cautious, nanooooon, pilky, cloe, shortiehsm, miss-c, clémentine, babyvfan, nastasia, ancsipancsiko, may, sulo, tiki boo, weirdoz_girl.

And to you who didn't leave a review nor subscribed, but is reading it anyway, thank you as well.

I may have forgotten a few friends. If I did, please forgive me. It was not intentional. But know that it was just a simple mistake from me. And you, who are just discovering this story and reading this, thank you too.

This story has ended but it doesn't mean that our journey has too. So, all I have left to say now is "See ya!!!" on our next adventure.

See ya!!!

Cuzimbored.


End file.
